Bob Flanagan
| birth_place = New York City, New York | death_date = April | death_place = Long Beach, California | occupation = Performance artist }} Bob Flanagan (December 26, 1952 - January 4, 1996)Terminals was an American poet, performance artist, comic, and musician. Life Youth Flanagan was born in New York City on December 26, 1952, and grew up in Glendale, California. At a young age he was diagnosed with cystic fibrosis, a condition which would influence his art and ultimately claim his life (although surviving into his 40s, an exceptional age for a cystic fibrosis sufferer). He studied literature at California State University, Long Beach, and the University of California, Irvine. Career Flanagan moved to Los Angeles in 1976. In 1978, he published his 1st book, The Kid is the Man. He also worked with the improv comedy group The Groundlings.bob flanagan, 1952-1996 While some of his performances were notable for acts of extreme masochism (on at least one occasion he hammered a nail through his penis, while cracking jokes), he also wrote humorous songs, many of them intended as much for children as adults. He briefly appeared in Michael Tolkin's The New Age as one of the alternate lifestylers encountered by Peter Weller's character. His latest posthumous piece by Sheree Rose entitled Bobaloon, was shown in Japan, featuring a 20 foot tall inflatable Flanagan complete with pierced penis, ball gag and straitjacket. Music videos music video for "Happiness in Slavery".]] Flanagan is featured in the widely banned music video for the song "Happiness in Slavery" by Nine Inch Nails. In the video, he plays a slave who worships a machine. He offers a candle to an altar, before ceremonially undressing and washing. He then lies down on an intelligent torture machine that molests and ultimately kills him, all with a mixture of pain and pleasure on his face. In 1993 he also appeared in the video for the Danzig song "It's Coming Down". In the uncensored version of the video (near the ending), Flanagan pierces his upper and lower lips together and then he hammers a nail through the head of his penis before bleeding on the lens of the camera recording him. He also had a bit part in Godflesh's "Crush My Soul" video, as a suitably blasphemous, upside-down suspended Christ, hoisted on to the ceiling of a traditional-looking church by his partner/companion Sheree Rose. Death On January 4, 1996, he died of cystic fibrosis, aged 43.Bob Flanagan: brief biography on Terminals, UCLA. Accessed 14 October 2006. Recognition He was the subject of the documentary SICK: The life & death of Bob Flanagan, supermasochist (1997) a film by Kirby Dick, which covers the final years of Flanagan's life and does not shy away from detailing his masochistic activities. Publications * The Kid Is the Man. 1978. * The Wedding of Everything. ''1983 * ''Slave Sonnets. 1986 * Fuck Journal. Hanuman Books, 1988. * A Taste of Honey (with David Trinidad). 1990. * Bob Flanagan: Supermasochist (interviews). 1993. * Pain Journal. ''1996. * ''The Book of Medicine (unpublished) Selected Performances *A Matter of Choice - In collaboration with Sheree Rose; LACE, July, 1992 * Bob Flanagan at the Movies - Artists Television Access, San Francisco, April 18, 1992 *Bob Flanagan's Sick - Art in the Anchorage, New York, August 1991 *Tell Me What to Do: An Improvisational Reading and Performance - Beyond Baroque, Venice, August 14, 1987 See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Prose * [http://vv.arts.ucla.edu/terminals/flanagan/flanagan.html Excerpts from Flanagan's Pain Journal] ;Audio / video *Bob Flanagan at YouTube ;About *Bob Flanagan at Cracked.com. * Obituary: * Category:1952 births Category:1996 deaths Category:American comedians Category:American folk musicians Category:American poets Category:Songwriters from New York Category:American writers Category:BDSM writers Category:Deaths from cystic fibrosis Category:American people of Irish descent Category:People from Glendale, California Category:People from New York City Category:American erotica writers Category:California State University, Long Beach alumni Category:University of California, Irvine alumni